


Mending Their Dreams

by CrystallizedPen



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Christmas, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, Wedding, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedPen/pseuds/CrystallizedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Castellanos stepped over the line, resulting in Joseph throwing his engagement ring at him, cancelling their wedding. Things started to go downhill for both of them and to their partners as well. With the wedding date fast approaching, it is now up to Julie and Oscar to help them mend their broken relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending Their Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I just finished with my schoolwork, and here is a new fic about Joseb. This prompt is requested to me by my dear 'siberian74', 'Charlie Bucket', and 'tenri', and this fic is the continuation to my previous fic "Family Dinner".   
> This is a Christmas gift from me to all my readers, and dedicatedly for my beloved frequent reviewers: siberian74, Charlie Bucket and Sashimini. Merry Christmas.

“What the hell was that?”

“It was exactly what it was.”

The entire floor could hear the argument echoed from that one small office at the corner. It all started when team 184 returned to the precinct from a homicide case. All the members were in some sorts of strained emotions. And now the shouting and yelling from two mature men did not help the team settled down either.

“If you did not stop me I could have caught up to him.” Sebastian slammed his fist on the desk.

“And having your body full of holes? Is that what you want?” Joseph retorted. Anger inside his tone was just as much.

Julie and Oscar leaned against the wall, obviously tired from the strain of the case and now listening to their partners argued did not help their mental states either. Everyone was exhausted; so much that no one even had the right mind to say something reasonable.  They were tired, everyone was tired. After a hell game of hide and seek with the suspects, everyone was tired, physically and mentally.

“Or I could have catch the guy if it wasn't because of you.” Hands on his hips, filling with furious anger. Sebastian’s eyes burned up with wrath. He did not care, he was so close to catching that guy, and Joseph just had to ruin it.

“Excuse me, if it wasn't _thanks_ to me then you wouldn’t ended up with just a scratch on your arm.” The younger detective did not back down either.

“Even if you are my fiancé, you have no right to interfere with my work.” Only when that sentence got out of his mouth that he felt may be he had stepped over the line. The look on Joseph’s face was devastated, shock, and a mixture of frustration and plainly hurt. Even Oscar and Julie were shocked; they totally did not see that coming.

Joseph looked to the side, tears flickered at the corner of his eyes. He remained silent for a few seconds. It would come to this right?

The younger detective took off the ring that his fiancé gave him when he proposed to him that one night. Gripping into the tiny circle object, he gritted his teeth and threw the ring onto Sebastian’s face, shouting, “Fine, have it your way. We are through.” And the man stomped out of the door and left, leaving a dumbfounded Sebastian with a shock beyond compared Oscar and a shitty expression on Julie’s face.

Even the whole office was left stunned, and no one was able to say anything.

* * *

 

The next day, Joseph went to work with puffy eyes. No one dared to ask, but obviously knew what happened to the man’s last night. Sebastian just locked himself at his desk, facing away from his ex-fiancé and focused on everything else but him.

Julie looked at her partners with a sour look on her face as she sighed. Connelly was definitely not in a good state either. The things from yesterday still affected everyone. The atmosphere was heavy, and no one was keen on words when suddenly the Chief came up to Julie, asking about what happened.

“Is that why Joseph came by my office earlier and asked for a partner’s transferring?”

“Oh no…” Julie cursed under her breaths. That was going everywhere but good.

At lunch break, she pulled Oscar out from his station as they both sat down and tried to find a way to fix this. The wedding was scheduled in another three weeks. Everything was set in motion, the invitations, the outfits, the reception and guests and everything.

“We can't let this go on any longer.” Julie said. They had to do something to mend their partners before Joseph’s form got approved. It would be too late.

Days passed since that day, and Sebastian found himself at the bottom of a pit. He started to pick up his drinking habit, getting wasted at the bar past midnight was normal routine now. Sometimes did not show up for work thanks to massive hang-over. Every one knew how bad it was. Julie knew how bad it was. She received a text message from Joseph that night, telling her the address of the bar and it was her cue. So much for drunken texting and calling your ex, Detective Sebastian Castellanos. And so much for pushing responsibility to someone else, Detective Joseph Oda.

Dragging a heavy drunken asshole out of the bar without causing attention due to his rambling and non-sense shouts was not an easy task. Julie sighed, telling herself that she needed to mend them-these broken stupid assholes.

Start off: Joseph.

It was not hard to find the other man at lunchtime, sitting alone at the corner of his office with yet an empty stomach. She asked him to go out for lunch, the tab would be on her. He was hesitant at first, but nodded his head nevertheless.

“When will you forgive him? The wedding is in two weeks.”

The male detective looked to the side, as he finally sighed, “I already forgave him, I always will. But it was just because of my pride. I take cautious in my job and what I do. Because I’m afraid of making mistake, and I…don't want to leave him all by himself if anything happened to me. But he… doesn’t seem to understand how it would be for me if he was no longer here.”

Joseph talked about how his heart stopped for seconds when he saw Sebastian got shot by the suspect they were chasing. At that instance, he felt like he had experienced hell for the first time. He told him not to blindly run after him, but his partner paid him no heed, “May be it was wrong of me to stop him. May be he could have caught that guy. But, was it wrong to worry about his sake?”

“No Joseph, you did nothing wrong.”

They returned from the break as Julie immediately took off to find Oscar. They had a lot of tasks to do.

“First thing first, I’m gonna go and snatch back that request form of Joseph, then we have the rugged man to deal after.”

That night as anticipated, a text was sent to Julie from Joseph, asking her to pick up the drunken man. She waved to Connelly-who was sitting next to her on the car as they drove the drunk man to a better place than his messy apartment.

Joseph was surprised when his doorbell rang at the middle of the night. He went up and opened it only to see a drunken man leaning against his door.

“Hey, Jojo…” The man looked at him with hazy eyes, obviously did not know about his surrounding. Joseph sighed as he brought his arm around the man’s waist and led him inside. Dropping him on the couch, Joseph looked at the man for a bit then stepped to the kitchen to grab his partner some water. When he returned, he heard the older man mumbled his name in his drunken state.

“Jojo…sorry…”

“What is that face you are making…?” A bitter smile appeared on Joseph’s lips as tears fell out of his eyes.

The next morning, Sebastian woke up with a massive headache. He groaned and felt like it was the worst headache ever. Once he was sharp enough to take in his surrounding, his heart jumped for a bit at the room that was not his. But then his ex-fiancé walked in with a glass of water and some aspirin.

“Um…Jo…” Seb looked at his partner, words stuck forever around his throat, until he managed to open his mouth, “I’m sorry Jo. I didn't mean it, I didn't mean any of it.”

“It’s alright.” A gentle smile on his face as Joseph extended his hand in front of the older man.

Sebastian blinked for a few seconds, then a violent emotion passed through him as he felt his eyes tear up. The older detective reached out for his necklace, where he had been keeping Joseph’s ring. He unhooked the chain and the ring slipped out.

“This is the last time I will accept this.”

“Yeah, I don't think my heart can survive that again.” He kissed his partner’s hand as they intertwined their fingers together. The coldness of the ring against his finger reminded him how much he cherished this man, and the warmth that he brought forth. Sebastian swore to himself that no matter what he would never let go of this hand, even till the end of the world.

Judging from the view of the ring on Joseph’s finger the enxt day, Julie and Oscar knew that their plans worked. All they needed to do now was shopping for wedding gifts.

* * *

 

“You have no idea how my heart was literally stopped when I heard you guys called off the wedding.” Margaret put her hands over her chest, faces full of sadness.

“I’m so sorry auntie Margaret. It was an impulsive and childish move of mine.” There were no words to describe how shameful Joseph felt about himself. He did not only make a fool out of himself, but also involving everyone with this mess.

The woman quickly took his hands into hers, telling him that she only wished for their happiness, “Marriage is not going to be a smooth ride, son. It is about a journey that no matter what happened, you guys would have to be there for each other until the end.”

“I will make sure to keep him on a tight leash.” Sebastian butted in. As both of them let out a laugh.  

Joseph’s face turned beet red, and he turned around in time to give the man a kick to his ankle. But he was a second too late; his mother let out a soft gasp that only audible to him.

His husband should better watch where his mouth ran before his mother in law passed out from his vulgar words. Out of his family, his mother was definitely not the happiest when she learned that the wedding was going to take place soon. She did not whole-heartedly want to let his son married to such a rugged man like Sebastian. She was not sure that a person like him would suit his son, but the other members agreed to it, so she alone could not say anything. And just witnessed the in-laws were pretty rough and in-insensitive like that, she started to fear for the worst. What if that man who was so much stronger build than her son would hit him, with that rough feature, who could say that it would end well for her baby.

“Joseph, I still don't think it is a good idea, you could still cancel the wedding now.”

“Oh mom, what are you saying?” “Joseph hugged her, “Everything will be fine.”

“You son is right ma’am.” A hoarse voice from behind walked up to them as they both turned around.

Sebastian wrapped his arm around his new husband, bringing him closer, “I don't know how to convince you but he had the upper hand over me, because of some stupid mistake that I did. Please rest assured that I can’t never hurt him, and he had full authority to make me a widow if that ever happen.”

Joseph did not know if it was because of the firm fire inside his husband’s eyes or not but his mother suddenly nodded her head and walked away. Sebastian let out a heavy sigh, saying how it was a real hassle to deal with her.

“Oh are you having problem with your mother-in-law Sebby?” From behind them, Margaret came up as the older woman giggled, “Do you need help?”

“By all means, mother.” Sebastian winked and watched his mother walked up to the other woman. The startled and silently shocked face of his mother when she got approached by Margaret was a pure horror. Joseph did not feel like it was a good idea, and hope the poor woman could stand firm and withstood that flaring tornado that called Margaret Castellanos.

“You mother needs to loosen up, she is too uptight just like you.”

“More like my job and caring for a certain someone that made me a mother hen.” Joseph let out a chuckle, fully agreed.

“By the way,” Joseph looked around, noticing that everyone from the precinct was here for their wedding, “Despite it being Christmas Eve you know. Can't say I’m not surprised that everyone shows up.”

“Well because I am loved by everyone.” Sebastian laughed without modesty.

“Ahem.”

“Alright, you are.”

“No, both of us.” Joseph smiled as he reached up to plant a small kiss on his husband’s lips, gluing their forehead together in a warm smile that lit up the night sky color. It was the right choice when they decided to hold the wedding at the Krimson city rose garden at night. Countless of golden light lit up the garden in a hallucinating ambience. Somewhere on the sky, dots of snow floated against the layers of transparent air, marking the first snow of the Krimson City that year.

“Merry Christmas, Seb.”

“And may our hope and dream of our marriage bloom together, always, Joseph Castellanos.”

 

 


End file.
